


Festive

by MiniNephthys



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Putting up mistletoe over your doorway is a bad idea when you're a detective agency.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festive

"Mistletoe?" Gotou asked, looking unimpressed at the plant hanging over the doorway to the detective agency.

Raidou relayed the question to Narumi, who laughed and looked sheepish. "'Tis the season. I thought a bit of festivity would brighten the place up a bit, and besides, most of our customers just call us anyway, so no harm done."

Raidou nodded and went back to looking over case files.

"...Tae said she had a big scoop on the phone this morning. Do you think she'll stop by later?" Narumi asked, trying to look innocent.

"The truth comes out." Gouto sighed. "Of course, Tae is more the type to rush in instead of just stand under the door and wait, but no need to remind him of that."

For a while, there was quiet in the agency. Raidou almost forgot about the mistletoe entirely until the door opened and two figures stepped inside.

Narumi suddenly looked very awkward. "Uh... hello, you two..."

"Was my conjecture wrong?" Nagi tilted her head a little. "I had observed others entering your building without knocking, and theorized that this was the appropriate way to enter a detective agency. You look more startled than I would expect from merely seeing us in the Capital."

"What he means to get around to telling you is that you're under mistletoe," Gouto explained.

Both Nagi and Geirin looked up at the plant, then at each other before looking away. Geirin spoke first, directed at Narumi, perfectly even. If he was annoyed, it was impossible to tell. "What is the theory behind putting this here?"

"It's for a girl I li- know, I didn't expect anyone else today... and we don't usually get couples, I mean, pairs of people at once, so this doesn't usually happen..." Narumi trailed off, hiding his embarrassed expression behind his coffee cup.

After a short moment, Nagi spoke up again. "Um, Master?" Geirin turned to her, allowing Nagi to lightly plant a kiss on his cheek before stepping out from under the doorway.

"...Now that that is taken care of, we have a need for your abilities that we came here to request." Geirin explained the details of the case to Raidou, and was shortly on his way with Nagi afterward.

Narumi sighed. "That was awkward... Maybe we really should think about taking it down. Things could get dangerous with unguarded mistletoe around, don't you think?"

Raidou moved to the doorway to pull down the plant. Before he could, however, the door bumped into him.

"Man, running into those two here would be weird enough but-" Dahn noticed that Raidou and Narumi were giving him strange looks. "I'm sorry for bumping into him, but he was kinda asking for it standing in front of the door like that."

"Raidou, it's just a plant, you don't have to-"

Raidou lightly kissed Dahn on the lips, pointed upward, and then returned to stand by the desk away from the door.

After a moment's pause. "...I ran into that blond guy on the way here. He said something like, 'Do you know why children hide in trees? The last place people look is always above their heads.' Then he left before I could take a swing at him."

"I think he just likes making you miserable," Narumi replied. "I guess you should feel lucky?"

Dahn gave him a sour look, then began to explain the circumstances that had led him to come by. When he finished he made very sure none of them were under the doorway, "not even, especially not even the cat", when he left.

Silence.

"...I am not going to risk myself by being under that mistletoe long enough to take it down," Narumi declared. "Raidou, you're a brave man. You've fought more demons than you can shake a tube at. You could kiss any dame, fella, or whatever else there is in this world and come out intact. You handle it."

Raidou once again moved to the doorway underneath the mistletoe.

No one opened the door.

He took down the mistletoe. Still no one. He threw the mistletoe in the wastebin and went back to the case files.

Narumi breathed a sigh of relief. "That's one bullet dodged. Knowing our luck, the next person in will be-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Tae threw the door open. "You'll never believe the lead I just got! Stuff like this could make me one of the most famous-" She paused as Narumi covered his face with his hand and groaned. "What kind of way is that to greet a lady? You look like you're in a snit..."

"Some people say that it's impossible to escape your luck, and trying to do so will only lead you right into the fate you had all along," Gouto commented, watching the two of them. "What do you think?"

Raidou shrugged and continued reading files.


End file.
